Artists painting on location have a need to transport their painting supplies to the location. While there are a variety of conventional containers made to hold artist paint tubes for transport, storage and use, these containers do not always allow for sufficient organization and/or arrangement that enables easy retrieval during painting sessions. Many artists keep their paint tubes in a transport container such as a back pack or other type pack. Typical containers only allow for the paint tubes to be randomly piled into the container where an artist will subsequently need to rummage through this pile of paint tubes searching for the needed color. Such disorganization results in not only inefficiency when trying to locate particular colors to reload the painting palette, but it can also create mental stress as well as physical harm by the continual bending over to locate particular paint tubes within the container. Another drawback of typical transport containers where the paint tubes are kept all together is that the container does not offer protection for the individual paint tubes. This causes the paint tubes to chafe against each other wearing off the defining words on the paint tubes, rendering them indistinguishable one from another. In such a circumstance, the paint tubes need to be opened in order to determine the color in any given tube. This can cause mental stress and frustration from time lost searching for a particular color as well as breaking the artists concentration, hampering the flow of putting paint to canvas during painting sessions. Paint leakage through breaks in the tubes is also a result of this friction bringing more confusion as the leakage covers other paint tubes.
Another way paint tubes are stored and used is with a box or drawer built into an artist's palette, but this still creates the same dilemma of locating needed colors especially if the words have rubbed off as a result of the paint tubes continually chafing against each other. In any of these cases, precious time is lost searching for needed colors especially if an artist is working “on location” and depends on the light of the sun in order to successfully complete a painting.